Hombres
by Tumatawa
Summary: Peeta duerme y, como todos los hombres, ronca, se retuerce, patalea... y entonces Katniss ya nos sabe que hacer: si ahorcarlo, o abrazarlo como al osito de peluche que es.


¡Dios, Fanfiction todavía existe! ¡Pensé que después de tanto tiempo esta página era un producto de mi imaginación! En fin, supongo que pedir perdon, o un "lo siento" no es suficiente... ¡pero prometo compensarlo!

Esto es un fic que se me ocurrió a las tres de la mañana (es que no tenía sueño...) después de estar leyendo el primer libro de Los Juegos del hambre. Estaba muy aburrida, y me acordé de una anécdota que Agnet me había contado, me entró la risa tonta, y así, a lo tonto... Salió esto.

Este fic está situado casi al final del primer libro de Los Juegos del Hambre, cuando Katniss ha escondido ha Peeta, y tanto Clove como Tresh, al igual que la Comadreja han muerto. Así que solo quedan Cato, Peeta y Katniss.

Se lo dedico a Agnet, a su hermano por inspirarme y a mis queridas noches en vela.

¡Espero que os guste!

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes así como el entorno pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, salvo Peeta, que es mío, mío y solo mío.

* * *

><p>HOMBRES...<p>

Katniss lo miró irritada. Peeta roncaba sonoramente, produciendo un ruido tal que a la chica le sorprendió no ver aparecer a Cato en ese mismo instante, espada en mano. Peeta aspiró una vez más, inflando al máximo sus pulmones y luego profirió un nuevo, profundo y retumbante ronquido. Katniss sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de darle una patada bien fuerte, pero luego, consciente de que todo Panem observaba sus movimientos se abrazó las piernas y se balanceo en el sitio, sacudiendo la cabeza con irritación. A Prim no le gustaría nada que su hermana mayor pateara impunemente a un enfermo en su momento de descanso. Aunque si Peeta no dejaba de roncar tan estruendosamente pronto lo que Prim iba a reprocharle a Katniss era haber asfixiado al rubio ayudándose del saco de dormir.

Peeta se retorció sobre si mismo y propinó al aire una patada con su pierna sana que a punto estuvo de dejar a la chica sin nariz. Katniss se pegó aun mas a la pared de su pequeña cueva y observó, furiosa, como el chico se estiraba, abriendo brazos y piernas, ocupando casi por completo todo el espacio disponible. Katniss recordó a Buttercup. A él también le gustaba espanzurrarse en el suelo boca arriba, con las patas extendidas hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales. Se preguntó si Peeta ronronearía si le rascaba la tripa, pero un nuevo y potente ronquido del chico la disuadió de tal idea.

Peeta estiró un poco más, si eso era posible, sus brazos y piernas, obligando a Katniss a encogerse contra la fría roca. La cara de satisfacción infinita de Peeta solo era comparable a la expresión de ira asesina de la chica.

Peeta sonrió ampliamente y farfulló algo totalmente incomprensible para cualquier idioma conocido. Parecía tan inmensamente feliz que algo dentro de Katniss no pudo evitar desear ver lo que él estaba viendo. Se le veía tan tranquilo, tan pleno, tan feliz...

Un nuevo y reverberante ronquido, más similar al rugido de un oso, brotó desde el cuerpo del rubio haciendo saltar a Katniss en el sitio y despertando a su vez al propio Peeta. El chico se incorporó rápidamente con sacudidas confusas y barbotando un tropel de palabras incomprensibles. Katniss soltó una risita al ver la expresión entre confundida y decepcionada del rubio. Este, al oírla, se detuvo y la observó fijamente con los azules ojos aun somnolientos. Aun medio dormido, movió los labios un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua mientras recorría a Katniss con la mirada. La chica casi podía ver engranajes moviéndose bajo los rizos rubios del hijo del panadero: Yo, Peeta. Ella, Katniss. El chico ladeó ligeramente la cabeza en una expresión de adorable desconcierto y Katniss no pudo evitar comprender qué de él había cautivado a todo Panem.

Peeta gruñó un par de palabras mas antes de que algo hiciera "clic" tras esos ojos azules, aun adormilados. Katniss vio divertida como Peeta parpadeaba con ese aire aturdido una vez más, justo antes de fruncir el entrecejo y mirarla, contra todo pronóstico, con un profundo odio y aversión.

—No puedo dormir, estás ocupando todo el espacio— Declaró el rubio con un gruñido.

Katniss abrió tanto la boca que su mandíbula podría haber tocado el suelo en ese mismo instante. Parpadeó aturdida con los ojos como platos ante la airada, y algo somnolienta mirada de Peeta que, tras unos instantes y sin mediar una palabra más, se giró sobre si mismo, dándole la espalda.

Tras apenas unos segundos los ronquidos de Peeta volvieron a resonar en la cueva. Katniss cerró la boca lentamente, aún en estado de shock. La pierna de Peeta se movió hacia ella, haciéndola pegarse aun mas contra la pared si es que eso era posible. El rubio sonreía de nuevo, y roncaba con mayor fuerza que antes, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Katniss lo observó un instante más antes de levantarse y salir de su refugio en busca de comida. A su espalda, Peeta ocupaba la totalidad de la cueva con el cuerpo completamente extendido. La chica sonrió.

Hombres, quién los entendía...

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Y ya sabeis si podeis...<p>

V

¡REVIEW POWER!


End file.
